1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to functional implements and more specifically it relates to a multipurpose utensil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous functional implements have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used for special purposes by performing manual or mechanical operations, so as to accomplish the tasks the implements are designed for. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.